1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to software applications and methods for implementing the software applications on a computer (any digital processing unit including a cell phone) for maintaining a phone call by simulating a normal end call function while maintaining the call connection.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to software applications and methods for implementing the software applications for maintaining a phone call by simulating a normal end call function, where the applications are adapted to be embedded in an audio or audio video stream from a receiver phone to an initiator phone. Once uploaded, the application simulates a normal phone call termination, while maintaining the call. Alternatively, the applications may periodically or intermittently send location information to the receiver phone, without evidencing any phone activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracing a phone call has become a primary tool of the Federal Bureau of Investigation when dealing with kidnapping. A phone call trace can give an exact location of the phone being used by the kidnapper. This gives the FBI a location and they can go in and rescue the person without paying a ransom and without harming the kidnapped person. Although this technique has worked in the past a problem has arisen the people being traced know how to prevent it.
When a trace is being made on a phone it takes time to triangulate the position of the phone especially if it's a cell phone. Experienced kidnappers know this and exploit it by making their demands short and to the point. Without the proper amount of time to track the phone call a trace is impossible. Because of this, tracing the call is becoming more and more ineffective and may be abandoned in the future. This problem affects not only the FBI but all other law enforcement and intelligence agencies in the United States.
Since there is no current practical way to make a phone trace faster, I propose creating a program to assist in the tracking process. The programs or software application or routines, when activated, will upload a cell phone application or app embedded in the audio and/or audio visual electrical signal from a receiver phone to an initiator phone, while a person on the receiver phone is speaking without the recipient's knowledge.